Gingerbread House
by donichikon
Summary: Chloe wants to make a ginger bread house for Christmas and drags Beca into helping her do it.


**A/N: Fic Prompt: Decorating a ginger bread house for Christmas**

It's Christmas season again and Chloe Beale loves Christmas. She loved everything about it. The snow, the presents, the Christmas tree and the Christmas songs. But the one thing she loved the most about Christmas was definitely the gingerbread houses.

She grew up in a family that went all out to celebrate the yuletide season and one of the traditions was baking a gingerbread house. Her mother was practically an expert at doing it, making a perfectly designed and baked gingerbread house every year.

This was her fourth year celebrating it away from home, ever since she came to Barden. She would usually celebrate it with the rest of the Bella's but it seemed like every member had their own plans. Cynthia Rose and Stacie had both gone to Vegas for the entire break, Fat Amy went back home to Tasmania, Lily and Aubrey drove back home to celebrate with their families and even Jessica and Ashley had their own plans.

Every other Bella was out of Barden except for one.

And so Chloe found herself in her own dorm unit with none other than Beca Mitchell. One of the newest Bella's and the one Chloe found most interesting. She was excited to spend the holiday with the "alternative" girl because something about seeing Beca out of her element was always entertaining to Chloe.

"You're going to love this, Beca! My mom used to do this all the time and I would just watch her work her magic in the kitchen."

"Well then I guess I'm gonna be doing the same for you because I don't bake. Have fun with that." Beca deadpanned.

"But I can't do this all by myself! You have to help me. Even with just the cutting and decorating."

Beca remained silent and continued fiddling with her music player, trying to find a track to play. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she stomped her way over to the brunette and suddenly yanked the music player out of her hands.

"Dude!"

"You're gonna help me with this gingerbread house or else you aren't getting this back." The ginger demanded, keeping eye contact with Beca.

Beca looked back at her with disbelief before glaring back and crossing her arms. They remained that way for nearly half a minute before Beca threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll help you bake the goddamn gingerbread house."

Chloe squealed in delight before hurriedly dragging Beca into the kitchen area of her dorm.

About an hour later, the two girls were exasperated and covered in frosting, cookie dough and candy decorations. Despite looking like they cooked up a storm, the gingerbread house they made was an absolute mess.

The dimensions didn't match, making the house look a bit lopsided. The icing glue they used was dripping down the joints of the house and their candy decorations looked like they were barfed onto the house by one of Santa's elves.

Chloe eyed the gingerbread house sadly and lifted it up by the tray it was on. She had the most disappointed look on her face and it was almost enough to make Beca's heart break.

"I don't understand! I followed everything I remember from watching my mom. How did it turn out like this?"

"I guess gingerbread houses aren't your thing like they were for your mom."

"This is terrible. It isn't Christmas without a gingerbread house."

There was a silence in the dorm room before Beca suddenly walked back to the living room, grabbing her coat and putting it on. Chloe hastily followed her, the ruined gingerbread house still in her hands.

"Beca? Where are you going?"

She didn't get a reply and instead watched as the shorter girl walked out of her dorm room without a word. Chloe sighed and made her way back into the kitchen, tossing the monstrosity in her hands into the garbage can.

"This is the worst Christmas ever."

Twenty minutes later, Chloe is still cleaning up the mess she and Beca made in the kitchen when she hears her dorm room's door open up again. It's Beca with a box in her hands. Beca walks into the kitchen and carefully places it onto the kitchen counter, looking at Chloe with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

The redhead picks up the box and immediately beams when she sees what it is. It was a pre-baked gingerbread house kit and all that needed to be done was put the house together with icing glue.

"Gingerbread House for my favorite ginger." She paused. "I know it won't be just like the way your mom used to make but at least it's-" Beca doesn't even get to finish her sentence when Chloe practically tackles her in excitement.

"You're the best, Beca!"

Beca laughs a little before hugging Chloe back.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe."


End file.
